Dìktijoneru Dárjadanzhwoi
Díþu-qá'ra Báriáziis Dìktijoneru Dárjadanzhwoi A ad > (PIE) ád adv/prep 1. at; 2. near; closeby; 3. with ádlenzu n region àdnomnei adv mainly; especially ags see aks àjadit v 1. belong to; 2. be a part of àjat n 1. part; 2. object; 3. division ájos > (PIE) h²éyos n metal aks > (PIE) h²eǵs n spear áksis > (Chv) ákzis > (Bar) aks n gun àkwa n water áliansa > àliansa > (Fra) alliance n alliance àliansa see áliansa àltos > (PIE) h²eltós adj high àltotringa > àltos + trìnga n highschool àngme > (PIE) ṇh³mé pron we two ángzhos > (PIE) h²enǵʰ-'' adj narrow 'áno''' > (PIE) ano adv/prep 1. on; 2. till; until áno-èjonts > áno + èjonts adj ongoing ànter > (PIE) ṇtér adv/prep 1. inside; 2. in the meantime; meanwhile; conj while ánti > (PIE) h²énti adv/conj/prep before àretu > (Fra) arrêt n arrest ártos > (Chv) artos n crime átomos > (Gre) atomos n atom átomoligos > átomos + -ligos adj atomic átomoliksbóóbu > átomoligos + bóóbu n atomic bomb au > (PIE) h²ew adv/prep away from; adv away; gone àuweg adv 1. and; 2. also; too áwis > (PIE) h²éwis n dove àwlenzu n island áxta > (PIE) atta n grandfather B báhu > ba- + -h- + -u > (PTB) ba n shoulder béta > (PTB) b(j)et n vulva bìkanos > (PTB) b-ka-n > (PST) b-kɑ-n adj bitter blíngu see xlíngu bóóbu > (Fra) bombe n bomb boizh > ? num nine bòzdekank > boizh + dékand num nineteen bòzdekankos num nineteenth D dáksina > (San) dakṣiṇā n south dámos > (PTB) d-wam > (PST) dɣwjəm n bear dànzhwa n 1. language; 2. speech; 3. tongue dànzhwaesors'n language family dékand num ten dèmograpija n demography dèviarit v deviate dèviasiju n deviation dèwa > (San) devá n god dèwiarit see dèviarit dèwiasiju see dèviasiju dììnos > ? adj holy dìktijoneru > (Fr) dictionnaire n dictionary dìnga > (PTB) d-ŋa n molar dólu n number dóngwemi > dónos + gwémi int welcome dónos > dóó- + -n- + -os > (PIE) dou-'' adj good '''dónspregons' > dónos + sprègons adj 1. correct; 2. well-said; int you're welcome donts > (PIE) h³dónts n tooth dónwixtos > dónos + wìxtos adj well-known dúku > (PTB) duk > (PST) dəkw n poison dzánku see zánku E eg > (PIE) éǵh² pron I édit v eat édnit v feed èjit > jèhit > jéhit > jé- + -h- + -it > (PIE) h¹yéh²-'' v go 'ékwos''' > (PIE) éḱʷos n horse en > (PIE) en adv/prep in énhuuhit v inhabit énhuuhonts n inhabitants énkwe adv and énlenzu n inland; interior land énxuuhit see énhuuhit énxuuhonts see énhuuhonts ésit > es- + -it > (PIE) h¹és-'' v be 'ésors''' > (PIE) h¹esor-'' n 1. blood; 2. family; 3. clan; tribe 'éti''' > (PIE) éti adv/prep 1. behind; 2. after; conj after èwangelismu n evangelism ezh > ezhs > (PIE) h¹eǵʰs adv/prep 1. out; out of; 2. from ezhs see ezh F fòrmarit v form G gàlerija n gallery géésit > (PIE) ǵews-'' v choose; elect '''géésna' n 1. election; 2. choice; 3. option; 4. possibility; 5. alternative gìsamit > gìsam- + -it > (PTB) g-sat > (PST) sriat v kill; murder gìtamit > gìtam- + -it > (PTB) g-tam v squeal; tell on glóizu > (PTB) g-ləy n wind gríímu > (PTB) g-rjum > (PST) grjam n salt water gwàris > (PIE) gʷṛ-'' n hill '''gween' > (PIE) gʷḗn n woman gwémit > gwém- + -it > (PIE) gʷém-'' v 1. come; 2. arrive; 3. can; be able to H '''héngzhwos' > xéngzhwos > xéngzhw- + -os > (PIE) bʰenǵʰ adj 1. fat; 2. thick hénzit > xénzit > xénz- + -it > (PIE) bʰendʰ-'' v 1. bind; 2. tie '''hérit' > xérit > xér- + -it > (PIE) bʰér-'' v 1. carry; 2. load; 3. ship; transport '''hérna' > xérna > xérit + -na n 1. load; 2. transportation húúdit see wúúdit húúhit v live (occupy a place) húúgit > xúúgit > xúúg- + -it > (PIE) bʰug-'' v flee I 'ìgreija''' > (Por) igreja n church ìmigrantos n immigrant ìmpormasiju > (Fra) information n information ìnstitu > (Fra) institut n institute J jeen > (PTB) b-jəw-n > (PST) yəw-śɑ n rat jéhit see èjit jèhit see èjit jùnkos > (PIE) h²yuHnḱós adj 1. young; 2. fresh; 3. new K '-k' see '-kwe' káira > (Chv) qá'ra n book káixtis > (PIE) káid-tis n prayer kákos > (PTB) kak > (PST) khaɣ adj difficult kàmpo > (PIE) ḱṃtóm num high quantity; a lot kàmto see kànto kànto > kàmto > (PIE) ḱṃtóm num hundred kàpitalismu n capitalism kápos > (PIE) keh₂p-'' adj heavy '''káthukit' > (Chv) qáþukáþ v complain kàtolisismu n catholicism kátus > (PIE) kátus n fight keer > (PIE) ḱḗr n heart kérdu > (PIE) ḱḗr n chest kérligos > keer + -ligos adj 1. cordial; 2. cardiac kérliksaretu > kérligos + àretu n cardiac arrest kéwintu > (PTB) kəw-n/t n smoke kìla > (PTB) k-la n cat kìmrangu > (PTB) k-m-raŋ n donkey kìptos > (PIE) kh²ptós n catch kìrpata > (PTB) k-r-pʷat n leech kìthibu n flag klééhit > kléé- + -h- + -it > (PIE) ḱlew-'' v 1. hear; 2. understand '''klóizu' > (PTB) kləy > (PST) xryid n excrement; shit klúútwit > (PIE) ḱlūto-'' v listen '''kmeer' > ? n stone kmìrangu see kìmrangu kòblegds > kò- + blegds n conflict kóilos > (PIE) kóh²ilus adj healthy kòmunismu n communism kráksit > (San) krakṣyati v pull kréwis > (PTB) krəw-k n 1. corner; 2. angle; 3. group kùlturelos adj cultural kùlturu n culture kúskir > (Chv) quzkar n shop kwam > (PIE) kʷam adv/conj when kwànskit > kwànsk- + -it > (PIE) kʷṇtske v cause pain; hurt '-kwe' > (PIE) -kʷe suff and kwéwlos > (PIE) kʷékʷlos n broad path L léézu > (PIE) leudʰ n people lèsana > lézhu + sásana n politics lézhu n city lézhurowos > lézhu + rówos n town hall lézuligna n democracy lézuligos adj democratic lòkalu adj local líka > (San) likh n writing líkit > (San) likh v write líkpartit v 1. note; 2. notify líkparts n 1. note; 2. notification lìtsiku > (PTB) l-tsyak > (PST) hliek n 1. weapon; 2. weaponry; arms lwos see wos lwóskrewis see lwóskrewis M máruda > (Sum) mar-bu-da n wagon másakir > (Eng) massacre > (Lat) mazacrium > (PGer) maitaną > (PIE) mei-'' n massacre '''mee' > (PIE) mē adv more mèèsonos adj 1. different; 2. several mèèsos > mee + -sos adj 1. several; 2. more mégos > (PIE) meǵh²-'' adj 1. big; 2. great '''mélingu' > mégos + blíngu n plain méros adj 1. dead; 2. extinct mézhsonti adv maybe mìteresu > mìterijesu > (Fra) mitrailleuse n machine gun múúzhos > (PIE) h³moygʰos n 1. cloud; 2. rain N n-''' see '''ne ne > (PIE) ne adv not; no ne-''' see '''ne neer > (PIE) h²nḗr n 1. power; 2. force; 3. human néihos > (PIE) nei-'' adj low '''néihotringa' > néihos + trìnga n primary school néitralu adj neutral ngìnangos > ngín-hàngos > (Vie) ngân hàng n bank nómen n name nówtu > (PIE) nokʷtṃ n night nuuk > (PIE) nū-kʷe-'' adv still O 'òfisjelos''' adj official òkto > òktoo > (PIE) oḱtṓw num eight òktoo see òkto òpisjelos see òfisjelos òrdinateru > (Fra) ordinateur n computer órkis > (Chv) orkis n whale óro > óroo > (PIE) h³érō n bird óroo see óro ówis > (PIE) Hówis n sheep ówisamu > ówis + sámu n wool P pàlnos > (PIE) pḷh¹nós adj full pápoligos adj papel pápos n pope pártis n party pàsilitija > (Eng) facility n 1. facility; 2. institution páskima > (San) paścimā n west pástos > (PIE) pasto-'' adj 1. fast; 2. firm; secure '''pátha' > (San) pāṭha n text pèrsentazhu n percentage pìter > (PIE) ph²tḗr n 1. father; 2. father figure pízda > (PIE) písdeh² n vagina pòrmarit see fòrmarit pótis > (PIE) pótis n 1. master; 2. husband prèdominantu adj predominant préihos > préi- + -h- + -os n friend préixligos adj friendly préixna > préi- + -h- + -na n friendship préithit > (Chv) prôþáþ v be quiet; be silent púúrwa > (San) pūrvā n east R rábu n means of substinance rìmu > (PTB) r-muw > (PST) s-mu:k n fog rówos > (PIE) row-'' n room '''rúúsu' > (PTB) rwa-s > (PST) rɣwjaɣ n tropical rainstorm S sámu > (PTB) tsam > (PST) sram n hair sámizos > (PIE) sámh²dʰos n sand sásana > (San) śāsana n 1. rule; government Sàwskerta > (San) saṃ-skṛtá n Indian peninsula sédit > (PIE) sed-'' v sit '''sédna' > sédit + -na n chair; seat séémo > (PIE) séh¹mō pl seeds séitelu n capital séixit > zréixit > zréix- + -it > (PIE) dʰreybʰ-'' v 1. drive animals; herd; 2. follow '''sénos' > (PIE) sénos adj old sénulezu n indigenous human (from Nérgu) séries n 1. type; 2. sort; 3. species síxni adj automatical síxos' adj own slákit > slak- + -it > (PIE) slak-'' v 1. fight; 2. hit; beat '''sláktis' n settlement sólwos > (PIE) solwe adj some sónzhwos > (PIE) sóngʷʰos n 1. story; tale; 2. history '-sos' > -s + -os > (PIE) -s suff comparative -er sprègit > sprèg- + -it > (PIE) spreg-'' v speak; say; talk '''sprègna' > sprèg- + -na n 1. story, tale; 2. history stàndardos adj standard stàndardu n standard stééhit v stand stékit v stay stjéta > st- + -éta n 1. situation; 2. state; status stong > (PST) s-toŋ num thousand T tàchidromeiju > (Grk) tachydromeío n post tàchidromeijurowos > tàchidromeiju + rówos n post office tàchidrowos > tàchidromeijurowos n post office tam > (PIE) tam adv there tárthu > (Chv) tárþ n appartment building tééta > tèèta > (PIE) tewtéh² n tribe tèèta see tééta tèlewiziju > (Fra) télévision n television Ténu > ténu àwlenzu n Tenchúnqi ténus > (PIE) ténh²us adj 1. small; minor; little; 2. irrelevant; unimportant tékstos > (Lat) textus n text thákpongit > (Chv) þakpong v eat and drink; have dinner tììha > tìì- + -h- + -a > (PIE) tī-'' n season '''tììgwemu' > tìì- + gwému n year tììkwektu > tììgwemu + kànto n century '-tj-' > (PIE) -ti inf superlative -est trábu n village trìnga > (Vie) trường n school (educational) tuu > (PIE) tuh² pron you (singular) U '-u' > (PIE) -u suff adverb marker -ly úpo > (PIE) upo adv/prep 1. on; upon; 2. up ùpri > (PIE) upéri adv/prep 1. over; 2. above; 3. on top of ùpristeehit v 1. develop; 2. arise úúdit see wúúdit úxtara > (San) uttara n north W wálkos see wálkus wálkus > (PIE) wḷ́kʷos n 1. wolf; 2. greedy person wálkwos see wálkus wálna > (PIE) h²wḷ́h¹neh² n clothing; clothes wármis > (PIE) wṛ́mis n worm wàrsa > (San) varṣā́ n rain wéiks > (PIE) wéyḱs n clan wèlpagos n population wérgo > (PIE) wérǵom n work wérgorowos > wérgo + rówos n 1. office; 2. workplace wíkwit n pronounce wíkwuna n 1. pronunciation; 2. term wìxtos > (PIE) wid-tós adj known wóngos > (Khm) vong n school (of fish) wos > lwos > (Bur) lu n 1. man; male; 2. human wóskrewis n population group wúúdit > wúúd- + -it > (PIE) wóyde v 1. see; 2. know; 3. perceive X xáhit > (PIE) bʰa-'' v ban '''xank' adv in full; totally; combined xàkmathu > (Chv) chakmáþ n war xéngzhwos see héngzhwos xénzit see hénzit xérit see hérit xérna see hérna xlíngu > blíngu > (PTB) b-liŋ n field xnéngu > ? n bar xrénkit > (PIE) bʰrenk-'' v assign '''xúúgit' see húúgit xúúhit see húúhit Z zákas > (Chv) záqas int okay zánku > dzánku > (PTB) dzja-n/k > (PST) dzaʔ n rice zéébos > (PIE) dʰewbu adj deep zéhit > zé- + -h- + -it > (PIE) dʰeh¹-'' v 1. do; 2. make '''zéngis' > (Chv) zengis n topaz zéxlikna n list zézit > zéz- + -it > (PIE) dʰédʰeh¹-'' v 1. put; 2. place '''zhans' > (PIE) gʰáns n goose zhééhit > zhéé- + -h- + -it > (PIE) ǵʰēh¹-'' v leave '''zhélzhu' > (PIE) gʰelgʰ-'' n iron '''zhélzit' v 1. apply to; 2. yield zhàrmitu n reason zhóstis > (PIE) ǵʰóstis n stranger zhwénti > (PIE) gʷʰénti n hunt zhwéros > (PIE) gʷʰer-'' adj warm; hot '''zhwézit' > zhwéz- + -it > (PIE) gʷʰédʰ-'' v 1. ask; 2. request; 3. demand; 4. question '''zóilit' n 1. divide; 2. share zréixit see séixit zóómos > (PIE) dʰóh¹mos n judgement Category:Záleb